When used in applications such as walk-behind lawn mowers and snow throwers, small, one or two-cylinder engines often have a fuel tank mounted thereon. Such a fuel tank is often connected to the engine by several fasteners. However, to use the same engine in a riding application, such as a riding lawn mower, it is often desirable to position the fuel tank remote from the engine. As a result, several components of the engine often need to be substantially re-configured to provide for the remote positioning of the fuel tank, which can yield increased costs to the engine manufacturer.